Paw Patrol: Pups Save Rubble
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: This is a lazily written joke story, where everyone thinks Rubble dies, but he doesn't


Ryder was doing a relaxing activity, to relieve his stress from everything going on in the Paw Patrol.

"Start with the downdraft Rocky position. Slowly breathe in," the voice instructed, "Now go to the upward Chase position, and slowly breathe out. Now tie your tongue in a knot."

It was working. It seemed like every day they had something going on. He was getting a call on his pup pad. He sighed as he had to pick up the call from Chase.

"Hey Chase."

"Ryder, there's a problem in the Paw Patrol."

Chase heard the voice say "Untie your tongue."

"Are you doing yoga?"

"No! I'm watching uh… Youtube."

"You might wanna come to the lookout. I don't think you're gonna like this!"

Ryder sighed, "I'm coming."

He headed to the lookout as fast as he could. Once he got there, he tried to look for any kind of emergency.

"What is it, Chase."

Chase pointed behind him, "Rubble is dead."

Ryder looked at Rubble's dead body, which was awkwardly positioned. Marshall was poking it with a stick.

"What was I not going to like?" Ryder asked.

"Our construction pup is dead!"

"The Paw Patrol kinda needs a construction pup," Marshall said.

"Ehh…" Ryder shrugged.

"Look, we all hate Rubble, but this is a problem!" Chase said.

"I don't hate Rubble. Rubble was one of my closest friends," Rocky said.

Rocky took a look at Rubble's body, then looked at the rest as they all started laughing. Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Skye, and Rocky were all laughing until they were crying. Zuma laughed to the point where he started to throw up. He ran outside, still laughing as he was throwing up.

"I'm kidding!" Rocky said, "Could you imagine!?"

Skye got a good idea, "I know how to fix this!"

They all set up wires and ropes to Rubble's body and pup pack and was eventually able to operate the shovel on the pup pack while able to get Rubble's body to move around. Eventually, however, all the strings broke, and Rubble's body fall down.

"This isn't working!" Ryder said, "I think we all know what needs to happen!"

All the pups barked and agreed. They all got to the top of the lookout, and Ryder grabbed a bunch of giant sized treats. All the pups sat around in a circle. Rubble's body was propped up. Ryder set the giant treats in front of each pup, then they all started chowing down. Marshall tried putting the giant treat into Rubble's mouth. Of course Rubble was unresponsive. After all the pups were done, they tried to assess Rubble's situation.

"Alright, let's go resurrect his body," Ryder said.

Ryder looked up how to raise the dead on his pup pad. Eventually, they had a whole bunch of electric wires set up on Rubble's body to try to fire his brain and heart back up.

"Are you sure this'll work, Wyder?" Zuma asked.

"We're raising the dead, it's not rocket science."

Chase fired up all the electronics, and brought a sufficient supply of electricity to Rubble's body. Eventually, it got to be too much electricity. There was a power surge, then all the circuit breakers shut off. One of the electrical connections on Rubble caught on fire, burning some of Rubble's fur. Rocky smothered the fire with the same stick Marshall was using to poke the body earlier.

Ryder sighed, "Looks like we gotta go for desperate measures."

"Hey Ryder, you know this was all a joke, right?" Chase said.

"I know, I was playing along! I knew it was a joke, otherwise, I wouldn't have been laughing at Rubble being dead."

They all called Rubble in, "Alright, Rubble. Come on in."

There was no answer or any kind of footsteps from Rubble, Zuma knew what was up, "Wubble, bring the food with you, dude."

Still nothing. They went back in, and examined the body. Chase caught some bad news.

"Uh… guys, this isn't the dummy we had… uh…"

Chase had to cover his eyes to hide his tears, "It's Rubble's real body. I think we killed him."

All the pups started panicking and crying. Chase, being the tough guy, held his tears back better than the rest.

"Pups! This isn't the end! I think I know a real way to solve it!"

Ryder called a phone operator in Heaven.

"Hi, I'd like to know the status of a deceased pup," Ryder said.

"What's the name?" The operator asked.

"Rubble. He's an American Bulldog."

"Let me check the logbooks."

There was a short pause.

"I can't find a Rubble in the logbooks. Are you sure he's dead?"

"We accidentally fried him. How long does it take to get to Heaven?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Yeah, it's been longer than 5 minutes. Thanks anyway."

Ryder hung up, "Ok, now I have horrible news. Rubble's not in Heaven."

All the pups were confused, "So he's alive?"

Ryder dialed 666 into the number pad, and called the number. He put it on speaker. An operator picked up.

"You are calling the offices of Satan, the lord of the underworld."

All the pups started crying again, realizing where he was. The operator went on.

"For refunded lottery tickets, press one. For really horrible music, press two. For resurrecting a loyal pup, press 3."

Ryder and the pup's faces lit up when they heard that.

"For yoga lessons, press fo…"

Ryder hit three before she finished. All the pups looked at Ryder in suspicion.

"What is the name of the pup in need of resurrection?"

"Rubble, an American Bulldog."

"Please enter a fax number, and we will fax you the information you need."

"We don't have a fax machine," Ryder said.

Now the pups were simply whimpering. Rocky had an idea.

"Hold on!"

Rocky ran to his truck and dug in the back of it.

"Aha! There's one!"

He brought the fax machine to the top of the lookout.

"Good job, Rocky! We can always depend on you!" Ryder said.

Ryder set up the fax machine and input the number into the pup pad for the operator.

"We will now fax you the information."

Eventually, the fax came through.

"You know, only in hell would they still use a fax machine," Marshall said.

Ryder read through what the fax says, "If you want your pups back, you have three options. Give away your first son. I don't have a son. Risk your life and unicycle on a rope across the Grand Canyon. That's too risky. Or you could donate… what!? $30,000!?"

All the pups looked at each other in shock, "Where are we gonna get 30 grand?" Chase asked.

"Well, we have a really good team. We could always rob a bank. We could easily get away!" Marshall suggested.

All the pups looked at Marshall as if he was crazy. Chase looked angry.

"Marshall, you know better than that. We're built around honor and doing the right thing," Ryder said patiently.

"He kinda does have a point, though," Rocky said, "We could easily get away, but it's wrong."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I have the skill, we can get a one time helicopter," Skye said.

"A sea escape wouldn't be a problem eithea," Zuma said.

"I can dig under a vault," Rubble said.

Chase became extremely angered, but Ryder stayed patient. He pulled out his pup pad, "We'll figure out how to get the money. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Paw Patrol to the looko… wait," Ryder remembered all the pups were there, "Well, to the lookout."

All the pups got in the elevator. Marshall managed to trip into the elevator 5 feet away. He knocked down all the pups, but it hurt a lot more than normal.

"Oww! I didn't realize how much of a cushion Rubble was," Marshall said.

All the pups laughed a little bit. They all got to the top and jumped to Ryder. There was a hole in the formation where Rubble was supposed to be.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Alright pups, we need to find a way to get $30,000 to get Rubble back. So that means…"

There was a ding from the elevator. They all looked back to see Rubble at the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late! How much of the brief did I miss?"

"Rubble!" they all yelled.

They all crowded around Rubble and hugged him.

"Woah, I didn't think I'd be missed this much!"

"We thought you were dead!" Marshall said.

"You guys fell for your own dummy?"

The pups realized how gullible they were.

"Whenever Rubble is scattered, just yelp for help!" Ryder said.


End file.
